A Beginning
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: "Aku yakin, karena…" Armin mengerjap, lalu berpikir "Ya katakan-lah kau baik, itu mengapa." Begitu saja. Annie jatuh cinta –ArminxAnnie, AU


**Disclaimer**: I disclaim. All characters belong to Isayama Hajime

-ArminxAnnie, AU

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Beginning**

_by Guavary'DarkLavender_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia lebih suka sendiri.

Ia ke kampus sendiri, berjalan kaki menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi tanpa ada yang menemani. Di kelasnya ia duduk sendiri. Posisi paling belakang, samping kanan. Jika ada yang menyapanya, ia menyapa balik. Ia punya kenalan, semacam rekan, namun tak lebih dari orang yang saling bertukar sapa. Lalu akhirnya dia pulang, menyusuri jalan sepi yang sama dan masih sendiri.

Sendiri itu menyenangkan. Sendiri juga tak berarti kesepian. Lebih baik dia sendiri dari pada berpura-pura menjadi orang yang bukan dirinya hanya untuk menyenangkan segelintir manusia. Ia pun tak mau menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang busuk yang tak berguna. Dia memang bukan orang baik, tapi mau apa? Kenyataannya dia begini.

Banyak yang membencinya. Fakta itu seperti kebenaran bumi mengelilingi matahari; semua orang tahu dan memang benar adanya. Di semester pertama ia dibenci karena cara bicara dan sikapnya. Manusia memang munafik. Padahal ia tak pernah mengatakan kebohongan. Mereka marah karena ia jujur. Menjijikkan. Di semester kedua tambah satu lagi alasan mereka untuk membenci. Katanya dia tidak solid dan tak memikirkan kawan-kawannya. Sejak kapan mereka berteman? Mereka bahkan tak menganggapnya sebagai teman, jadi mengapa dia harus berkorban untuk mereka? Hanya karena berada di jurusan yang sama tidak berarti ia harus merelakan nilai-nya ikut jatuh bersama kelas bodoh ini.

Sekarang, di semester tiga, bertambah lagi satu alasan. Memuakkan. Setiap semester pasti bertambah alasan untuk mengutuknya, dia berani bertaruh.

Dia mendecak, menaikkan tudungnya agar sedikit memberi kehangatan untuk dingin hujan yang belum menunjukkan niat untuk berhenti. Dia berdiri di depan gedung fakultas, menunggu entah sampai kapan sementara orang-orang mulai berjalan beriringan di bawah bayangan payung. Di sebelahnya orang itu masih mengacak ranselnya dengan tenang, sesekali bersenandung. Dia kesal. Si Arlert pasti mau memakinya. Kalau memang begitu, langsung saja. Tak perlu berpura-pura dengan wajah baik.

"Aku punya payung, mau jalan sama-sama?"

Annie menoleh, sedikit kaget, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh "Aku tidak butuh."

"Jadi kau mau menunggu di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sepertinya masih lama."

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu." Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, ia menambahkan "Dasar _pendek_."

"Ohh." Satu anggukan. Ia memasukkan lagi payungnya ke dalam ransel, kepala menengadah menatap langit. Pelan-pelan senyumnya mengembang "Aku baru pertama kali mendengar kau mengomentari orang dari segi fisik."

Annie mengepalkan tinju di dalam saku jaketnya. Wajah memerah, malu dan marah. Ia mendengus, mengeluarkan kekehan pendek yang ia upayakan terdengar kejam "Bukan komentar. Faktanya kau memang pendek. Cowok macam apa yang pendek? Seperti perempuan saja."

"Kau perempuan dan kau kuat. Aku anggap komentarmu tadi pujian." Armin menjawab ringan.

"Aku kuat?"

"Kau ketua klub beladiri kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Armin tak langsung membalas. Ia hanya meng-hmm dengan sebelah tangan sibuk balas melambai pada kenalan-kenalannya yang sedari tadi tak putus-putus menyapa. Teriakannya mengalahkan hujan ketika ia meneriakkan pesan untuk berhati-hati. Annie menggerutu. Orang naif memang banyak kenalannya.

Langit makin menggelap. Jarum jam tak berhenti berlari. Angka tiga berubah menuju empat.

Annie mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya ke lantai. Kalau dia sendiri, dia tidak masalah. Jika orang yang di sampingnya acuh tak acuh, itu juga tak masalah. Orang dengan wajah sinis dan temperamental pun tak memberi efek apa-apa padanya. Tapi orang yang muncul seolah-olah tak punya masalah apa pun di dunia, tipe aku-cinta-kau-meski-kau-tak-mengenaliku, benar-benar menarik seluruh saraf-sarafnya. Dia kesal karena seberapa kesal pun dirinya, Armin tak akan ikut kesal. Mengesalkan menjadi orang yang satu-satunya kesal sementara musuhmu hanya tenang-tenang saja dengan senyum aku-memang-orang-baik.

Setelah lama, ia tak tahan lagi untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia menurunkan tudungnya, berbalik menghadap Armin dengan sejuta aura kebencian "Kau mau apa?" Katanya, melanjutkan lagi kalimat tepat saat Armin menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya "Kau mau menuduhku karena masalah temanmu kan?"

Armin berkedip, tak mengerti. Tak lama eskpresinya berubah ceria. Ia tertawa. "Maksudmu Eren dan Mikasa?"

Annie berbalik lagi menatap gerbang. Biasanya ia hanya akan menatap siapa pun lurus-lurus. Jika berbicara hal seserius ini, ia tak akan mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi Armin… wajah cerianya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Ia melipat tangan "Kalau kau mau menyalahkanku, terserah."

"Ha? Memangnya ada masalah apa antara kau, Eren, dan Mikasa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang 'ha?'. Bukan hanya tubuhmu yang pendek, ternyata otakmu juga—" dia terdiam. Armin mengerjap, menunggu kelanjutannya.

Cih. Dia ingin bilang 'otakmu juga pendek' tapi langsung teringat bahwa Armin adalah pemegang IP tertinggi dan masuk jajaran mahasiswa teladan. Armin mungkin 'musuh'nya sekarang, tapi ia sendiri bukan tipe yang akan mengumbar kelemahan palsu. Suka atau tidak ia tidak bisa merubah kenyataan bahwa Armin memang… pintar. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya tapi ia 'sedikit' menghormati Armin karena otaknya yang encer. Yah, paling tidak mengkompensasi tampangnya yang menyebalkan.

Annie menarik nafas. Ia membenarkan lagi posturnya "Intinya, aku tidak salah. Aku hanya mengatakan presentasi mereka jelek. Memang begitu kan? Mereka saja yang tak mengakuinya." Dan karena itu pula seluruh angkatan membencinya; karena kritikannya yang pedas dan berani melawan grup papan atas. Yang benar saja. Dia jadi ingin tertawa. Armin yang bagian dari trio gila pasti mau membela kawan-kawannya.

"Eh? Jadi itu masalah? Kukira memang kita diharuskan mengomentari presentasi teman-teman." Armin bilang. Annie ingin menepuk jidatnya.

Angin bertiup kencang. Armin bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Lengannya menempel pada bahan jaket coklat Annie. Wanita itu memerah. "Kau apa-apaan? Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Maaf. Kalau di situ aku kena hujan."

"Siapa yang perduli! Dasar bodoh!"

Armin bodoh. Berapa pun IP-nya dia tetap saja bodoh.

Merahnya menyebar sampai ke telinga. Ia membuang nafas, lalu langsung berlari menerobos hujan. _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_. Ia bisa mendengar suara Armin yang memanggil namanya. Dia tak perduli. Dia hanya ingin terus berlari. Hujan ini pun tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Lebih baik dia pergi sekarang dari pada harus menunggu malam, apa lagi jika sampai harus berada di bawah satu payung bersama Armin.

Dan…

**Tuk.**

Dia berhenti untuk memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Sepertinya dia baru dilempar sesuatu. Dia menunduk dan langsung ingin berbalik mencekik Armin sampai mati. Itu, di dekat kakinya. Itu, payung hitam yang tadi sempat ditawarkan Armin.

Dia berbalik, di bawah guyuran hujan meneriakkan makian pada Armin yang basah dan tampak bersalah.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya?!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengejarmu, jadi…."

"Jadi kau melemparku, begitu?!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud melempar mengenai kepalamu. Kau harus punya payung. Nanti basah."

"Aku memang sudah basah!"

"Kalau begitu…"

"Armin… Kau bodoh!" Teriaknya, putus asa.

Hari itu dia pulang dengan pakaian basah. Hidungnya merah. Tenggorokannya sakit. Sepertinya dia akan terserang demam. Ibu-nya marah-marah karena karpet yang juga ikut basah. Pemanas air rusak. Dia memasak air sendiri lalu dipakai mandi. Hari sial.

Tapi anehnya, di penghujung hari itu dia tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari kemudian, mereka bertemu lagi.

Dia sempat terserang demam. Untungnya, daya tahan tubuhnya cukup baik. Ia hanya perlu beristirahat sehari sebelum kembali ke dunia kampus yang membosankan. Dia memastikan menonton ramalan cuaca. Karena diramalkan hujan, dia memastikan membawa payung. Jangan sampai dia terjebak bersama Armin lagi. Seperti yang dia duga, Armin tak perlu istirahat. Bukan karena ia tak sakit. Dia malah sedang mengikuti kuliah dengan tubuh bergetar. Pakaiannya berlapis-lapis. Dia tidak perlu istirahat karena memang ia tipe mahasiswa rajin yang akan tetap ke kampus meski banjir bandang sekali pun.

Ia menopang dagu, menatap punggung Armin yang membungkuk setelah bersin cukup keras. Ia ditawari tissue oleh Christa yang duduk di sebelah kanan. Mikasa sekilas menepuk punggungnya. Mereka berbicara sebentar sebelum kembali pada catatan masing-masing.

_Mengapa cewek harus sok perhatian?_

Dia membuang muka, memilih menatap patung dekan pertama yang berada di halaman. _Mengapa juga dia perduli?_

Meski awalnya dia berencana menghabiskan waktu menatap tubuh batu dekan pertama, pada akhirnya dia justru menatap belakang kepalan Armin yang terkantuk-kantuk. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa pula ada orang yang bisa begitu mencintai kampus. Mencintai dunia organisasi kampus mungkin dia bisa mengerti. Klub-klub yang bertebaran memang kadang menjadi pengalih perhatian yang baik. Tapi mencintai proses perkuliahan? Ia menggeleng.

Kelas bubar tepat pukul dua belas siang. Ia menunggu hingga sebagian besar telah keluar kelas sebelum memasukkan binder-nya ke dalam _handbag_. Ia beralih lagi ke mejanya, meraih pena, highlighter, dan…_ payung_?

"Itu untukmu."

Bibirnya menipis. Meski sudah memastikan membawa payung, barang sialan itu tidak berada di tasnya. Dia selalu lupa membawa payung. Pasti kutukan. Entah di mana ia melupakannya kali ini. Tak berarti ia mau menerima pemberian payung dari orang itu. Tak pernah. Ia tak mendongak. Dia tahu dengan pasti siapa si pemilik suara. Ia menyingkirkan payung ke ujung meja, melanjutkan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas kemudian berdiri.

Menyedihkan sekali menyadari bahwa orang yang ia panggil pendek ternyata beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Kau lupa payungmu."

"Bukan payungku."

"Sekarang itu payungmu."

Urat di keningnya menyembul. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada _strap handbag_, menahan keinginan untuk berteriak-teriak seperti sore dua hari lalu "Kau tahu kan aku ketua klub beladiri?"

Armin tersenyum "Ya. Aku pernah melihatmu bertanding beberapa kali. Kau petarung yang hebat."

Sejenak dia lupa apa yang akan dia katakan tadi. Telinganya memerah. Lagi. Dia berdehem dengan kikuk, mencoba mengembalikan semua keangkuhannya pada saat yang sama "Kalau kau tak bergerak, aku bisa mematahkan tulang-tulangmu sekarang."

Senyumnya melebar. Ia menggeleng "Kau tak akan melakukan itu."

Annie mendengus. Dia bisa menghabisi laki-laki dengan tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari pada tubuhnya sendiri. Kalau hanya Armin, sampai jadi bubur pun dia bisa melakukannya "Kau yakin sekali."

"Aku yakin karena…" Armin mengerjap, lalu berpikir "Ya katakanlah kau baik, itu mengapa."

"'Katakanlah'? Hanya 'katakanlah'?"

Armin tertawa. Ia meraih pundak Annie untuk ia tepuk, membuat tubuh si gadis membeku seketika. Seolah semua bagian tubuh kecuali pundaknya telah dianastesi dan yang bisa ia rasakan hanya hangat yang memancar dari tangan Armin. Mungkin dia bisa berlari seperti kemarin, tapi tawa yang ia dengar terlalu menyenangkan. Apa lagi tawa itu disebabkan oleh dirinya. Dia yang membuat Armin tertawa.

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa demamnya belum benar-benar turun?

"Iya, ya," Tawa Armin berubah menjadi senyum tulus. Tangannya masih di pundak Annie. Wajahnya sedikit ia dekatkan. Suaranya tenang dan pasti "Bukan 'katakanlah', bukan." Kepala sedikit ia miringkan. Matanya menyipit seiring senyum yang kian mengembang "Kau memang baik. Selalu berkata jujur. Tak menutupi dengan kepalsuan. Baik sekali."

Begitu saja. Ia keluar dari kelas dengan satu tepukan akhir.

Begitu ujung syal-nya menghilang di balik pintu, kaki Annie melemas.

Demam.

Dia demam lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Halo?"_

"_Aku Annie."_

"_Oh. Halo. Aku Armin."_

"_Aku juga tahu. Kalau tidak sudah kuputus dari tadi."_

"_Hahaha."_

"_Menyebalkan."_

"_Iya. Maaf."_

"_Armin, kau pintar kan?"_

"_Oya?"_

"_Anggap aku tak pernah bertanya."_

"_Hahaha."_

"_Berhenti tertawa."_

"_Maaf, maaf."_

"_Karena kau pintar, menurutmu apa mungkin seseorang jatuh cinta hanya dalam kurun waktu dua hari?"_

"_Humm… Baru bertemu, begitu maksudnya?"_

"_Lama."_

"_Lama?"_

"_Lama pokoknya."_

"_Humm…"_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Mungkin bukan baru."_

"_Kan sudah kubilang baru."_

"_Bukan. Maksudku mungkin itu akumulasi perasaan-perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam. Entah karena apa muncul. Pasti ada pemicunya. Semacam pemantik."_

"…_ooh."_

"_Mungkin. Hanya pemikiranku saja. Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"_

"…"

"_Halo?"_

_Tut… tut… tut…_

**.**

**.**

Dan satu cerita dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa ini? Ahh. Sudahlah. Daku menonton Shingeki no Kyojin dan langsung suka pairing ini, jadi yahh… *garuk-garuk* Gak ada plot-nya, gak jelas pula. Maapkan. Anggap saja sumbangan pertama daku untuk ArminxAnnie. Gaha.

Salam,

Ava : )


End file.
